


All in a Night

by Rasei



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Conrad always ruins everything!, Dreams, First Kiss, Guys kissing, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slash, Wolfram is jealous, Yuuri is an idiot, Yuuri only tops in Wolfram's dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a dream to getting walked in on to a almost fight to a 'first' kiss, Wolfram and Yuuri have a long night. Yuuram/Wolfri story. Now with a sidestory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All in a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All in a Night!
> 
> Theme story: 35. Embarrassing Moment
> 
> Written by: Rasei
> 
> Edited by: amenochikara of Livejournal
> 
> A/N: Thank you AmeNoChikara for editing this and helping me put Yuuri and Wolfram into character. Also this story was original written in 2008 and is cross-post of at FF.net. It's also on of my first fanfictions.

I'm resting on the huge bed watching my fiancé climb towards me. As he gets to me, he whispers, "I love you." Then his lips claim mine. After a second, his hands start to roam down into my pink nightshirt. His hands find my nipples and he starts to rub them. I cannot help but moan.  
  
"Love you." I mumble when his lips leave mine. He starts lifting my nightshirt over my head as my hands rush to unbutton his shirt. He lets out a tiny laugh.  
  
"Wait a minute," He whispers as he finishes getting my nightdress off. His hands then move to take off his own clothing.  
  
"I wanted to do that," I pout.  
  
"Beautiful," he mumbles in a lusty voice. His lips move down my neck, before claiming my shoulder, and then the rest my body. His left hand drifts to my inner thigh.  
  
"Take me." Comes my voice as his tongue started doing its job. Then the worst thing happened.  
  
I woke up!  
  
I bolt up and look around the room, taking note of my surroundings. Like always, my clothed fiancé is asleep halfway off the bed, and my clothes are still clinging to my body. I shift uncomfortably. I can't help but feel the rising problem in the lower half of my body and know I have something to attend to.  
  
Carefully, I slip from the bed and quietly walk toward the door. I thought I heard movement and pause by the door, but heard nothing and continued on.  
  
I continue until I got to the Maou's private bathroom and step in. The door clicks shut behind me and I glance down at my growing erection.  
  
'Why am I having these vivid dreams about me and Yuuri?' My hand pays no heed to my thoughts and instead seeks to fix my aching need. 'This has to be the fifth dream this month... and the month only started last week.'  
  
Thoughts of the dreams remind me of the brilliant imagery- Yuuri's naked sweaty body over mine, his lips on my own. I can't help but moan as my thoughts continue to get more and more perverse.  
  
'I can't believe I'm pleasuring myself...how embarrassing.' I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. 'I never did any thing like this before Yuuri came.' Another moan rips through my thoughts and I could feel myself on the brink of climax when the worst thing happened.

Yuuri walked in!  
  
"Wolfram, are you...?" His words freeze on his tongue and his whole face turns a deep shade of red as he stares at me. The silence was stiff and awkward between us but he broke it before me.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He squeaked, racing out of the room. My pride shriveled my problem and I focused instead on the wimp-of-a-runaway. I stormed back to our bedroom, only to find him lying dazed on the bed, his face beet red.  
  
"Yuuri, I'm not sure what you have on Earth, but here it's called KNOCKING!" I snap, his crimson face turning even redder as he sat up. My anger flared as I heard him mumble under his breath and I stomped closer to the bed in a rage. "What are you mumbling?"  
  
"Just...sorry for... ummm... walking in on you. I heard a moan and I thought you may have been hurt," He whispered softly, his tone high and timid. He looked like a scared dog begging not to be kicked and it made my heart sink a little. "...That was the second most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
Walking in on me while I was masturbating is the second embarrassing thing that happens to him?! My mind began to churn out horror stories of what could be worse... gulping, I asked, "What was the first?"  
  
Somehow, he managed to blush even harder. "My first kiss."  
  
Was I bad at kissing? Did we bump noses that day on the machine? I couldn't remember anything that was had gone wrong. I took a seat next to him on the bed and held my head between my hands, staring at him out of the corner of my eye. "What happened, wimp?" Yuuri looked like he was going to die from embarrassment.  
  
"When I was twelve, I had the hugest crush on this girl. She was by far the best looking girl at my school." Yuuri pauses for a minute, jealousy ripping though me. If he wasn't so cute, I think I would have found the closest fountain, hunted her down, and throttled her for beating me to it. "I can't remember her name anymore... but one day, she and I were talking when these bullies from my class pushed me into her. I fell on top of her and we..."  
  
"You what...?" The horror stories continued playing through my mind, my eyes on my sword in the corner of the room. He couldn't remember her name so I couldn't make her pay, but as for the bullies...  
  
"K-kissed." He rolled over so I couldn't see his face anymore, "Everyone in my class saw and laughed at us. To make it even worse, our noses hit and I think I might have bruised hers." He sighed and I held back a laugh. "Then she hugged me really tight and bit my lips. Then she wouldn't let go until the teacher came over. The teacher gave us detention for a month."  
  
My jealously had completely ebbed away and I found it hard to keep from smiling. He was so innocent, he is so-  
  
"Wolfram, what was your first kiss like?"  
  
I froze, my heart skipping a beat. How would he take it...? How could I even tell him? I felt my own cheeks heat up, perhaps even enough to rival Yuuri's own deep crimson. "I-I can't remember my first kiss... but I know who it was with."  
  
"How old where you?" He asks, his face almost back to normal now. How could I tell him I had my first kiss when I was eighty-three when he got his at twelve? I turn into a tomato as I answer, "83". Yuuri shot up, confusion dominating his features.  
  
"What? Aren't you only eighty-two...?" My expression must have sent up a red flag, because he timidly tagged on an explanation. "...That's what you told me."  
  
I blink in confusion, trying to remember when I would have told him that I was eighty-two. "When did I say that?"  
  
"When we first met, you told me that you were 82."  
  
"Yuuri... It's been well over a year since you first came here. I'm turning eighty-four soon." His huge, beautiful black eyes enlarged to the size of saucers.  
  
"Really?! Only four and half months have passed on Earth. I am a bad person... I missed both yours and Greta's birthday." His face fell. I leaned over and gave him a hug. "No wonder you get mad at me when I go home." Then he stopped and look into my eyes with a cold, hard stare.  
  
"Wolfram..." The tone of his voice hinting that slow, painful death awaits for me if I say the wrong thing.  
  
"What?" I mumble in a soft voice, terrified of the look in his eyes.  
  
"You said you got your first kiss when you were eighty-three. We got engaged when you were eighty-two. That means you kissed someone after you became MY fiancé. Who?"  
  
I blink, continuing to stare into his black eyes. Why would he be mad? It's not as if he likes me. Anyway, the person I kissed was... He leans in closer to me and that's when it hits me. Could he be jealous? Does he think I cheated on him? Then anger rushes through me.  
  
"Wolfram... answer me."  
  
"YOU, WIMP!" I snap at him. Yuuri's features darken and he opens his mouth to say something when I cut him off, "How could you forget our kiss? The one in the Machine!" I watch as a wave of relief wash over him and I realize that I was right.  
  
"Oh that... I don't count that as a kiss." He must have noticed the bitter expression on my face, as his hands fly up and begin waving about frantically. " I mean a kiss with you! A kiss with you!" He lowers his hands and looks at me again. "Am I just making you angrier?" I nod my head, my eyes demanding an explanation. "That was a kiss between me and Shinou...Well, Shinou in your body. It wasn't you..." He looked aside and began to mumble softly, "I mean, I'd rather to kiss you than Shinou."  
  
"Wimp... If you say so." I mutter, shaking my head and looking away from him. Why must he tease me?  
  
"So what is your most embarrassing moment?" He asks, trying to change the subject.  
  
My mind snaps back to that night... the night that started my whole life in an out-of-control spiral. I sigh and look at his face once more. "... Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yep." His cheerful expression chips away slightly at my fear.  
  
"The first dinner we had with each other." His eyes widened and I cleared my throat, my foot bouncing up and down in annoyance.  
  
His hand raised to behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that would be embarrassing... Somebody proposing to you without even knowing you. I never said I was sorry, but I am."  
  
I freeze- has he really just given me a way out of confessing? Should I just tell him that's the reason and accept his apology? ...No, I shouldn't. I should tell him the entire truth. With that decision, I begin to speak again. "Yes...At first, that was it- plus you weren't even full mazoku and it bugged me. But now, it embarrasses me for a completely different reason." I stop and begin to shake. "It is what I said about your mother... about Miko-san. She is the sweetest, loveable woman I have ever met and on that night, I said the most horrible things about her." I feel tears in my eyes and try to bite them back  
  
"Wolfram..." His eyes sparkle and I can tell it meant a lot to him. "Thank you for sharing this with me." His face lights up with that cute smile and melts my heart. "You've really changed since we met." He leans towards me.  
  
"Because of you, wimp." I mutter, my heart lurching forward in anticipation as I leaned in closer tentatively, anxiously. Then our lips met. Though there weren't fireworks, I now understood the metaphor. My heart had never been so warm. His taste was a mix of sweetness, sweat, and curry.  
  
My tongue slid along his lower lip, demanding entrance. His lips part and introduces me to a whole new sensation. One of my hands presses against his chest and pushes him down on his back, my other hand drifts up his shirt. He lets out a groan as my fingers brush his nipple. Then the worst thing happens.  
  
The bedroom door opens!  
  
"Wolfram, Yuuri... Are you..." Conrad looks away from Yuuri and I. "Oh... um... I'm sorry." He walks out, the door clicking shut behind him.  
  
"I wonder if Conrad is embarrassed..." Yuuri mumbles. Shrugging, I begin to kiss him again, but he pushes against my chest. "Wolfram, stop." I look at him confused, my lip jutting out in a pout. He smiles at me softly. "Sorry, I have a meeting in the morning. Goodnight Wolfie-chan." His eyes slide shut and only a moment later he's snoring.  
  
'That wimp, falling asleep like that after we finally kiss.' Still, I can't help but smile as I drift off to sleep.  
  



	2. Side-Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad was doing is usual protrol around the castle and hears a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in a Night! : Sidestory
> 
> Written by: Rasei
> 
> A/N: This part is uneditted, and is Conrad's point of view. As for who Conrad's living pillow... Who do YOU think it is?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KKM!

I'm humming doing my rounds when I get near Yuuri-haika' room. When I got near it, I noticed there was candle light flicking under the door. When I raise my hand to knock, I heard a tiny almost unheard able moan coming from the room. Quickly I push the door open, moving my hand toward my sword.

"Wolfram, Yuuri... Are you..."

Then seeing what cause Yuuri to moan, I brought my hand away. Wolfram was on top of Yuuri in a clear making love manner though he was still clothes. I felt my face turn red as I stutter out an excuse.

"Oh... um... I'm sorry," I manage to squeak out as I left. When the door was, I stood there. 'How long have the been at that level? Who else knows? Why haven't either of them came and tell me about them having sex? Oh well, at least I won my bet with Gwendal.' I stood there until Wolfram's snores, making sure no one disturb them anymore. It came a lot faster then I thought it would. I peek in to see to wolfram was drape all over the bed and using Yuuri as a living pillow. Smiling, I shut the door. Now it's time for me to go to my own bed and living pillow.


End file.
